


Every Breath You Take

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Song fic, not in sequential order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Every breath you take,Every move you make,Every bond you break,Every step you take,I'll be watching you.





	Every Breath You Take

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Nero/V GMV on Youtube set to a cover version of 'Every Breath You Take' by the Police.  
The lower key of the song, and the slower tempo really makes the song feel so emotional and sad.
> 
> Here's the links if you want to check them out.  
GMV - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ieUVNAN419M&list=PLs_WagOXp-X44B_KlZxqUsxOjYb_8cs9S&index=34&t=0s
> 
> Artist, Chase Holfelder - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PLNsymQi3Y

** _Every breath you take_ **

Nero loved to watch as V gasped for breath – waited until he drew that much needed oxygen into his lungs, before thrusting forwards harshly to force it back out.

But almost more than that, Nero loved to watch V as he slept. Those deep, calm breaths, and the complete relaxation of his body – trusting Nero, trusting that they were safe.

Each breath that V took was a miracle to Nero, each breath drawn in and out, another sign that he was alive and here with Nero.

** _Every move you make_ **

V moved between enemies like a dancer. Each twirl and shift looking like a masterfully choreographed routine, only able to be pulled off by the most graceful of men. Every move that V made seemed calculated to draw the eye, never a single movement wasted upon pointless gestures.

Nero couldn't help but turn his eyes towards the other man; eyes constantly drawn back to him, even at the detriment of his own safety. He watched as V flicked the gunk off of the edge of his cane, as ash floated in the air around him – loved how immediately V would turn to look for him, always with a smile upon his face.

** _Every bond you break,_ **

** _Every step you take,_ **

** _I'll be watching you._ **

Nero could feel V withdrawing from him. The bonds of the friendship that they had developed – the love that they shared – started to fray as the other man started avoiding him.

No longer did V walk beside him as they hunted, but rather Nero had to watch as V would take off either on his own, or taking point – but it all ended the same way. With Nero watching V's back, as he walked away from him.

Nero didn't know what to do anymore; just how could he bind V to him so tightly, that he could never even think about leaving him here alone? How could Nero convince V to once again walk beside him as an equal?

Nero didn't know. All he could do was watch as everything they had started to break apart.

** _Every single day,_ **

** _Every word you say_ **

V listened as Nero spoke of his past, and the trials that he had had to overcome to become the man he was today; and he couldn't help but think that this man was much too good for him. Nero was too kind, too noble for the discarded half of a power hungry demon.

But everyday, Nero would speak words of reverence into V's ears; would tell him how beautiful and strong he was. How lucky Nero was to have met V, and was fortunate enough that V wanted to be with him also – and V could deny Nero nothing.

Although he did not feel deserving of such a man, V would not hurt them both by turning him away. He would take the love that Nero offered him, and return it ten-fold. V would tell Nero everyday, just how much he loved him.

** _Every game you play_ **

Nero couldn't help but wonder about this mysterious man that had appeared within his hospital room, nearly begging for his help, only to turn tail and pull him from the fight just as things started getting dangerous.

He wondered just what V's game was. Was he even serious about defeating Urizen? Were Nero, Dante and the rest of them just pawns on a chess board that V felt he could move at will?

No, Nero didn't know what V was playing at; but he did know that he wasn't willing to play by the rules.

** _Every night you stay,_ **

** _I'll be watching you._ **

Nero felt elated the first night that V stayed with him. Previous nights, regardless of the activities that might have taken place earlier, V would always redress and leave for his own room.

But this night as V moved to rise from the bed, Nero had gathered his courage and asked him to stay with him. V had risen a brow in question, asking if Nero was wanting another round already, but Nero had claimed that he just wanted to sleep beside the other. After a few silent moments when Nero had thought that he had stuffed their whole arrangement up, V had quietly laid back down, curling into Nero's chest once more.

You couldn't have wiped the smile off of Nero's face that night, and hidden against Nero's front, V also sported a small smile.

The next morning, Nero woke with V still held within his arms. This is how he wanted to wake up every morning, for the rest of his life.

** _Oh can't you see,_ **

** _You belong to me_ **

V moaned as Nero bit down harshly upon the space between his neck and shoulder, his head tilted to the side unconsciously, offering yet more space for Nero to leave his marks.

He knew that Nero liked to leave the marks there, to warm anyone that they might meet, that V was off limits – was Nero's. V wished he could leave similar marks upon Nero, but the demon blood that ran through his veins healed up the damage before it could even take. It didn't stop him from trying still though; not that Nero minded in the least.

In the morning, V would stand before the mirror and study the marks upon his skin – none of which, funnily enough, were able to be covered by his clothing. Marked fingers trailed upon the line of bites along his shoulders, the ring of marks around his neck – looking almost like a collar. His other hand touched his chest, where yet more marks peaked out between the darkly marked lines.

Nero appeared behind him, resting his chin upon V's shoulder as they both studied the marks. Nero looked at them happily, knowing that no one could possibly mistake just who V belonged to; not with Nero's marks all over him.

V merely rolled his eyes at Nero. As if there had ever been any doubt in his mind, just who he belonged to.

** _My poor heart aches,_ **

** _With every step you take._ **

V had asked to be the one to land the finishing blow; and Nero could never say no to him. Dante had not seemed to care either way, and so both men stood back as V shuffled forwards slowly.

For some reason, the further V moved away from him, the more Nero's heart started to ache. It was as though it knew something that Nero's mind had not yet comprehended, and it mourned. But that didn't make sense. This is what they were here to do – to defeat Urizen – and then once that was done, Nero would find a way to help V recover from whatever it was that was ailing him, and they would live together happily; hopefully in relative peace.

But his chest felt restricted, as though great bands were squeezing it tightly, and his heart thudded dully as though it's reason for beating was about to disappear.

V sat atop Urizen, cane raised in the air to deliver the final blow. As the metal came down upon the demon king – Nero felt his heart stop.

** _Every move you make_ **

Nero could see how each movement became harder and harder for V. He could see how his skin started to crack and flake away, how the shadows beneath his eyes darkened alarmingly.

Every movement now, was more like torture – no longer could Nero compare V's movements to dancing, not when he stumbled and fell, even as he leant upon both Nero and his cane for support. It pained Nero to see V like this, and it scared him too. Nero wondered if V would even survive a fight against the demon king, but V could not be persuaded to stay behind.

Wrapping his arm around V's waist, Nero bore as much of his weight as V would allow, as they moved forwards. He could feel how the other man trembled as he took each step, could hear how the breath rattled within his lungs, little gasping breaths that shook loose even more of his flaking body.

He couldn't bear to watch as V stumbled on alone towards Urizen, but he couldn't turn away. Still, every move V made, drew Nero's eyes to him.

** _Every vow you break_ **

V had promised that everything would be fine.

V had promised that Nero wouldn't be alone.

V had promised that this is how things were meant to be.

Nero screamed at the unfairness of it all. He didn't want a dead-beat dad, that seemed more interested in trying to kill both Dante and himself, than getting to know him. He didn't want Dante and Vergil to fly off into the underworld to kill the damn blood sucking tree, that dear old dad had planted.

He wanted V. He wanted the other man to be here beside him, just like he had promised that he would be. He wanted, he wanted, he wanted.....

Everything that V had promised had been a lie. Everything was not fine, Nero was not fine; would never be fine when V wasn't standing there beside him. Dante and Vergil had gone, left Nero alone to deal with the aftermath and clean up. Sure he had Nico and to a lesser extent Kyrie, but neither of them were who he wanted to hold at night; wanted to share his deepest, darkest secrets with.

Perhaps, Nero thought, if this is the way things were meant to be....then he wished he had never met V. Never listened to his sweet lies – never had his heart broken.

** _Every smile you fake_ **

V wasn't alright, and Nero could tell, no matter what the other man tried to tell him. He could see the brittleness in the smile that he flashed Nico; could see how it never touched his eyes. Each step closer they got to Urizen, caused the smiles and laughter that had once been genuine, to slowly fade into this pantomime of happiness.

And Nero hated it. He hated how fake it was, hated that V could no longer find it in himself to be happy. Or if not happy, then at least be true to his own feelings.

Nero himself was no poster boy for happy and joyful, but at least he felt free enough to act upon his anger and disappointment. He never felt the need to pretend to smile for someone else, to act like nothing was wrong, and that he wasn't falling apart inside.

Nero wanted to take V's fake smiles and shove them where the sun didn't shine. He wanted to see V's real smile; the lopsided one, where the left side would tilt up further and his eyes would sparkle just a little. And no fake smile that V pulled, could ever compare to it.

This fake smile, that could go rot in hell.

** _Every claim you stake_ **

** _I'll be watching you._ **

It was his duty, V had claimed. He had stumbled and pushed himself just to make it to this point, and neither Dante nor Nero wanted to take this away from him.

Dante wasn't sure just how he felt, that was his brother lying there, no matter how much he had mangled his form. But once again, he had tried to take over the demon and human realms, and caused chaos and death everywhere. He needed to die, but if Dante didn't have to be the one to land the killing blow..... No he would still feel guilty regardless.

Nero didn't know what he felt. He had missed the fight altogether while helping V to make it here, and now V had claimed the final blow. It was fair, in a way, for him to be the one to finish this; he was after all the one who had come to ask for help in the first place.

Nero couldn't get out of his head, the quiet words that V had spoken to him before he started forward. He had apologised for some reason, had looked so sad even as he thanked Nero for everything. V claimed that this last month of his life had been more than he could have ever hoped for, had been more than he could ever deserve.

Nero had been confused and concerned. Those words had almost sounded like a goodbye.

Instead he had waved V's words off, and made a claim of his own. That they would leave this place far behind them, and make a home for themselves somewhere close to the sea, so they could hear the waves crashing at night, and smell the tang of the sea air.

In the end, Nero realised, he should have listened to his instincts. V's words _had _been a farewell, and Nero had been left with nothing but empty promises and regrets.

** _Since you've gone I been lost without a trace_ **  
** I dream at night I can only see your face**  
** I look around but it's you I can't replace**  
** I feel so cold and I long for your embrace**  
** I keep crying baby, baby, please**


End file.
